Come Dance With Me, Mr Dewitt
by beware-the-songbird
Summary: A short little story about Booker and Elizabeth in Paris. Rated T for swearing and sexual references.


**This is the first fanfic I've written in a long time. I hope y'all like it, I DO NOT SHIP ELIZABETH AND BOOKER AS ANYTHING MORE THEN FRIENDS! I really hope everyone likes it, comment any advice or nice things about it. No hate please. **

**P.s. My french might not be perfect because it's been awhile since I've spoken it but I do speak it so it shouldn't (hopefully) be terribly wrong.**

* * *

><p>I skipped into the bedroom to see Booker laying on the bed. I jumped on the bed and looked at him to see if he was awake. When he didn't say anything witty about my staring I decided to nudge him with my knee. He groaned then rolled over so he back was to me. I nudged his shoulder, "Booker! Wake up!" nothing. An idea popped into my head and stood up quickly. "Booker! It found us!" I yelled loudly. He sat up quickly with a frightened look on his face.<p>

"Shit! IS THE SONG-BIRD BACK?!" he yelled looking around. I laughed then bend down so I was looking him in the eyes.

"Nope, I just wanted you to wake up." he groaned then laid back down, murmuring something. I stood up straight and grabbed his meaty arm, pulling him up. "Booooookerrrrr! Come on! I want to go exploring!" I said pulling him over to the window and opening up the silky drapes. I gazed out the window at the Eiffel tower, tugging at Booker's arm again to make sure he was looking too.

"Elizabeth, I just want to sleep!" I let his arm slip out of my hand and turned to look at him.

"Fine," I said walking over to the door of the hotel room. "I'll go by myself." I said before turning around quickly on my heel. "You know, there are some shady guys here who I'm sure would love to take me away and have their way with me, right?" he groaned again then stood up slowly. He grabbed his gun holster that was slung over the chair then slowly walked over to me.

"Let's go. But you owe me a drink!" I laughed and linked my arm around his, pulling him out of the room and down the stairs quickly. When we burst through the front door I stopped and looked around in awe. I felt him pull forward, snapping me out of my awe. "Let's go look around." I walked next to Booker and looked around, I saw a little flower booth next to a small café. I pulled Booker over so I could go smell the flowers, I leaned in over the yellow lilies and inhaled deeply. I unhooked my arm from Booker's so I could look at the roses around the other side of the small cart. An older man stood up from a small stool next to the roses.

"Bonjour Madam" I curtsied slightly, holding out the sides of my navy blue, velvet skirt.

"Bonjour Monsieur! Vos fleurs sont belles! Combien pour une rose?" I asked running my fingers gently over the petals of a red rose.

"Une belle femme comme vous," He said looking over his roses, and finally picking a blooming white rose and holding it out to me, "Mérite une aussi belle fleur!" I grinned widely and took the rose from his wrinkled hand and smelled the rose.

"Merci beaucoup monsieur!" I said before I walked back over to Booker who was now leaning against a lamp post. He raised an eyebrow at my rose as I linked my arm with his again. We walked silently for a few minutes, gazing at the clear blue sky. I pulled him slightly to the right so we could go look at the river. We sat on a bench that was facing away from the river and I mindlessly stroked the rose petals, loving how the soft petals felt against my pale skin. Booker broke the silence by saying,

"Why don't you get yourself a new dress? There's tons of little shops that I'm sure you could find something in." I looked down at my white corset and blue velvet skirt. He tugged at my sleeve and said, "I mean, that dress has been through some rough times, wouldn't a new one be like a fresh start?" I turned to him,

"Then why don't _you _get a new outfit? I mean that jacket has seen its fair share of rough times!" I asked tugging at his worn vest.

"I don't know, I guess it just like it." I smiled the looked forward.

"Then you know why I don't want to get a new dress." I stood up and walked around the bench and rested my hands on the small, cement wall over the river. I climbed onto the wall and put my hands out to balance, and started walking away from the bench.

"Elizabeth!" Booker called suddenly, causing me to lose my balance. I started falling back, but stopped when I felt a hand grab mine. Booker pulled me forward so I fell into him. "Be more careful!" he said as I stood up straight and checked to make sure my rose was okay.

"If _you_ hadn't called my name _I _wouldn't have lost my balance!" I said shooting him a glare. I stared walking away from him, towards a small café that was right across from where we were. He jogged to catch up then asked,

"Where are you going now?" I kept walked,

"You said I owed you a drink so let's go get you one." We walked onto the patio and sat down at a table where I could still see the Eiffel tower, even though it was a bit further down from where we were. I laid my rose down on the table and rubbed my fingers over the petal again. A young and attractive girl started walking over to us. Her hair was pulled back into a wavy ponytail and her skin was an olive colour, making her blue eyes stand out more. She was dressed in a black button-up shirt with a straight cut red skirt with a white apron tied around her waist.

"Bonjour, je suis Nina, ce que je peux vous aider deux de manger?" she asked smiling at us.

"Je vais prendre un verre d'eau." I said smiling before looking over at Booker to see him staring at our waitress's chest. I kicked his leg under the table, snapping him out of his manly daze.

"Uh, I'll have a beer." Nina looked at him blankly, I laughed slightly before translating.

"Désolé , il ne parle pas français . Il aimerait une bière , se il vous plaît ." We both laughed at Booker who was blank faced.

"Je serai bientôt de retour avec vos boissons." She said turning and walking into the café. I turned to Booker with a furrowed brow,

"What's with the kick, Lizzy?" he asked, leaning back in the chair.

"You were being gross!" I said, brushing off the fact that he used a stupid pet name.

"Shit Lizzy! Oh get over it. I didn't _do _anything. Just calm down." He said closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. We sat at the table silently until our drinks came, Booker sat up and brought the pint glass to his lips and guzzled about half of the liquid. I sipped my water slowly and watched him. He put the glass back on the table, causing the golden liquid to almost slosh out of the glass. "I didn't know you spoke so much French." He said putting his elbows on the table and wiping his mouth with his hand.

"When I was in the tower Song-bird used to bring me books on French because I nagged him so much about it." I said with a sigh as I took another sip of water. I put the glass on the table as I faintly heard music.

I looked around and saw four men standing on a stone bridge across from the Eiffel tower, all playing interments and with them were two couples dancing. I stood up suddenly and before Booker could say anything I ran off towards the bridge to go watch. I heard Booker calling me but I didn't stop until I was at the bridge watching the couples move in complete unison with each other. The four men were all swaying to the rhythm as they played. The music was upbeat but slow, I watched as two of the men played their violins and as the man on the far right was playing what I believe is an accordion and the man on the left was playing a clarinet. They were all wearing white dress shirts with the sleeves rolled up and black pants. I heard fast foot steps behind me and then Booker say,

"Elizabeth! Why did you run?!" He said slightly out of breath. I turned to him to see him gasping for breath, and clutching my rose in his beefy hands.

"I wanted to watch!" I said looking at the bridge which now had two more couples dancing. Booker gave me a weird look before smiling at me and shaking his head. An idea popped into my head as a smile grew across my face. I walked closer and grabbed his bicep tightly, pulling him towards the bridge. "Dance with me Mr. Dewitt!"

"What? No! I don't dance!" He protested as I continued to pull him. By the time we had gotten to the center of the bridge he had given up his protests. I let go of his arm as he held out his hand that had my rose in it to me. I smiled brightly and placed my hand in it. He put his other hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer to him, as I rested my left hand on his broad shoulder. We proceeded to do a quick Foxtrot, with him only stepping on my feet a few times. I was smiling like a fool the whole time, and when the song ended we separated so I could clap frantically. I heard Booker call my name so I turned to him just in time to catch a silver coin he tossed to me.

"Could have given me a bit of warning!" He laughed at held out my rose to me.

"I wanted to see how you like it!" I laughed, taking my rose and skipping over to the band and dropping the coin into their open violin case.

"Ce était très agréable , je vous remercie!" I said before returning to Booker. He held his arm out to me, I linked mine with it and we started walking towards the Eiffel Tower. I clutched my rose tightly in my hand as I looked around.

"You still owe me a drink." Booker said as we walked.


End file.
